¿Final feliz?
by Vanu-chan
Summary: [Continuación de La vida de un bandido] Después de haber arrastrado a Kikyou al pecado, Onigumo deberá enfrentar el mayor reto de su vida: El amor y la vida normal. Entre confusiones, deseos y miedo, llegará a lo que parece ser un ¿Final feliz? pero... ¿Es tan bueno como parece?
1. A la hora de dormir

**¿Final feliz?  
><strong>

Después de pensarlo un montón y tomarme un descanso, he decidio venir con esta secuela o continuación de **La vida de un bandido**.

Más abajo en notas de autor, les explicaré bien.

**Pareja: **Onigumo & Kikyou

**Géneros: **Romance/Angustia y algo de Humor.

Serie de Drabbles.

**Palabras:** 355 sin notas de autor y titulo.

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha & Co. no me pertencen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi quien se niega a cederme los derechos de autor.

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble: A la hora de dormir<strong>.

* * *

><p>Desde el fondo de su ser podía entender que era parte de su trabajo, pero ¿qué pasaba con él? Noches enteras en vela debido a la preocupación. El nerviosismo que a veces lo poseía sin compasión al no verla cruzar el umbral de la puerta. ¿Qué acaso no entendía que él era nuevo en eso? Pensar las peores cosas era parte de su mentalidad. Había nacido así, o más bien, se había criado de esa forma. A veces solía creer que ella estaba cansada de él y corría a los brazos de algún otro aldeano. Que lo abandonaría.<p>

_¿Acaso no era lo suficientemente bueno para que permaneciera a su lado?_

Golpeó con fuerza el suelo. No podía sentirse relajado. Si era necesario dejaría el hábito de salir de vez en cuando a robar o de tener pensamientos tan lujuriosos. Si podía mantenerla a su lado, hasta dejaría la ambición y la avaricia que lo poseían en noches frías. Estúpidos sentimientos humanos que lo hacían débil.

Miró con desolación el futón vacio. Si esta noche Kikyou no llegaba, cabezas comenzarían a rodar. Tal vez quemar la aldea sería buena idea. Esa gente inútil que solo creaba carga en su sacerdotisa no merecía vivir. Escuchar sus gritos de suplica sería lo mejor. Sin nadie que los ayudara. Sin nadie a quien acudir. Solo tenía que ser cuidadoso y en el momento que su mujer llegara…

—Ya deja eso Onigumo —escuchó una voz suave en su oreja, para luego ser rodeado por unos cálidos brazos.

Toda su ira disminuyó y su mente entró en un estado de tranquilidad. Ella había regresado como siempre para apaciguar su sanguinario corazón. De alguna forma, era como si leyera sus pensamientos y corriera a su encuentro para salvarlo de su perdición.

_Maldita mujer que lo atrapó._

Vio a Kikyou cambiarse de ropa, para luego acomodarse en el futón. Le regaló una sonrisa y con su nívea mano, le pidió acostarse a su lado.

—Vamos a dormir juntos —dijo. Onigumo, sin rechistar, avanzó al lugar indicado y besándola, volvió a sentir su mundo completo.

_Porque ir a dormir sin ella, no tenía sentido._

**Fin drabble: A la hora de dormir.**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Les gusto? ¿Se lo esperaban?<strong>

**N/A: **No pude evitar la tentación de hacer una continuación. Esta vez la historia constara de diez cápitulos, que explicarán el progreso de la relación entre esta hermosa pareja. Son pequeños drabbles, llenos de muchos sentimietos. Cada día habra actualización, por lo que estaremos finalizando el **18 de diciembre**, entre este periodo de tiempo me podrán decir de que pareja quieren una historia navideña.

¿Votación abierta?

Sango/Miroku

Inuyasha/Kagome

Kikyou/Onigumo

Sesshomaru/Rin

**Les quiere**

**Vanu-chan**

**Matta ne!**

**Subido:** 08/12/2014


	2. Intereses

**¿Final feliz?  
><strong>

Serie de Drabbles.

**Palabras:** 302 sin notas de autor y titulo.

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha & Co. no me pertencen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi quien se niega a cederme los derechos de autor.

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble: Intereses.<strong>

Estar en medio de un campo de flores, es lo más hermoso que puede llegar a pasarte. La tranquilidad de la brisa acariciando tus cabellos, los radiantes rayos del brindándote calor, el cantar de los pájaros endulzando tus oídos y el olor suave de las flores. Sí, claro. Sin en toda tu vida no es matada a alguien. La sed de sangre y gritos de suplica, no era algo que podía evitar querer el ex-bandido Onigumo. Tras muchos años de estar en prácticas oscuras, le era imposible olvidar tan fácilmente. Sin embargo, reprimía sus deseos. Y ahora se encontraba compartiendo tiempo con su mujer.

Una mujer que solo en sueños vio suya.

—Kikyou —la llamó por quinta vez con la voz irritada. La mujer solo lo miró, esperando lo que tenía que decirle — Podrías decirme ¿Por qué estamos aquí? —preguntó.

La mujer suspiró de forma cansada y se levantó de su cómodo lugar. Tomó en sus manos la corona de flores que momentos antes había terminado y se acercó a su esposo. Con una sonrisa en sus labios, puso la corona sobre la cabeza del antiguo bandido, para luego hacerlo recostar.

—Las parejas tienen que compartir tiempo juntos —fue su simple explicación, para luego recostarse sobre el pecho de Onigumo.

—¿Para qué? ¿No es suficiente tener sexo? —y allí iba otra de las imprudencias de Onigumo. Tal vez, si Kikyou fuera una mujer normal, lo primero que haría sería llorar y luego hacer un escándalo, pero ella estaba tranquila. Tenía en claro con quien se había metido.

—¿Y si un día ya estás muy cansado y no puedes hacerlo? —preguntó con una voz tierna la mujer. Onigumo tras esa respuesta a tantas preguntas, cerró sus ojos y atrajo más a la mujer hacia su cuerpo.

Lentamente iba entiendo los intereses del amor.

**Fin drabble: Intereses.**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Les gusto? ¿Reviews?<strong>

**N/A: **La entrega del segundo Drabble ha llegado. Espero que les haya gustado y mañana volvere nuevamente.

**Les quiere**

**Vanu-chan**

**Matta ne!**

**Subido:** 09/12/2014


	3. De la mano

**¿Final feliz?  
><strong>

Serie de Drabbles.

**Palabras:** 430 sin notas de autor y titulo.

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha & Co. no me pertencen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi quien se niega a cederme los derechos de autor.

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble: De la mano.<strong>

Por más que lo pensará no hallaba razones. Los aldeanos tenían tradiciones realmente estúpidas. No entendía el verdadero punto de hacer un festival en agradecimiento a un dios. Un dios que no hacia acto de presencia en ningún momento del año. Ni siquiera para su propia celebración. ¿Qué acaso ese tipo era demente? Toda la gente cocinaba grandes banquetes y preparaba bailes. Las mujeres se arreglaban más. ¿Para qué? ¿Para desperdiciarlo? Aunque, ya habiendo vivido por un corto periodo de tiempo en la aldea, comprendía un poco más.

La gente simplemente no pensaba.

Toda la razón de esa gran "fiesta" —porque en realidad no creía que se le pudiera dar mejor nombre—, servía de excusa para llenarse de trago y no quedar mal ante el resto de la sociedad —sociedad que por cierto se encontraba a un viaje de varias lunas de distancia—. Vaya lio. Antes, como bandido, podía tener todo el alcohol y las mujeres que quisiera, sin un motivo en general. Superaba a cualquiera de esa aldea.

Era todo un hombre.

Podía mofarse de cualquiera. Con certeza aseguraba que nadie llegó a vivir lo que él que pudo disfrutar. Una vida sin preocupaciones. Sin la necesidad de rendirle cuentas a nadie. Viajar a la hora que se le antojara. Dormir todo el día. Sake y mujeres cuando lo deseara. Esa era la vida de un bandido. Tomando lo que quisiera y cuando quisiera. Nadie podía decirle que no. Era él, el que mandaba. Él que infundía miedo.

—Quiero ver las luciérnagas, Onigumo —dijo la mujer a su lado y entonces, cayó en cuenta del ¿Por qué? Se encontraba en ese lugar.

Con disimulo, se dedicó a observar a la sacerdotisa que le sonreía. Y se sintió lleno. No de comida o bebida. Sino de todo su ser. Tal vez, años antes su vida se basaba en viajar de un lado a otro, sin compromiso alguno. Sin embargo, en poco tiempo entendió lo satisfactorio que podía llegar a ser tener un lugar donde volver. Con comida hecha con amor. Besos y caricias. Y en ese momento… Una caminata de la mano, que lo mantenía en una realidad nunca imaginada.

Se detuvo por un momento en medio de las personas. Kikyou lo miró curiosa al ver su abrupto pausar. Y sin decir nada, Onigumo besó a la mujer a su lado. Fue un beso apasionado, llenó de sentimientos y palabras profundas. Uno de esos besos que los volvía locos. Una unión como las primeras.

—Gracias… —dijo el ex-bandido al separar sus bocas, para después de mucho tiempo. Sonreír.

**Fin drabble: De la mano.**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Les gusto? ¿Reviews?<strong>

**N/A: **La entrega del tercer Drabble ha llegado. Quiero comentar que me ha costado hacerlo, pues mostrar los sentimientos de Onigumo, en este punto es complicado, debido a que, él aun sigue pensando en lo que solia hacer ¿podrá el amor borrar ese pasado cruel?

Mañana aparecera un personaje especial, ¿Kikyou será fuerte y hará que Onigumo confie en ella?

**Lady-Shine:** estoy muy feliz que te este gustando la historia, espero que la continues disfrutando. Y si, diez días seguidos, hoy casi estalla mi cabeza, pero... lo conseguire.

**Les quiere**

**Vanu-chan**

**Matta ne!**

**Subido:** 10/12/2014


	4. Confianza

**¿Final feliz?  
><strong>

Serie de Drabbles.

**Palabras:** 498 sin notas de autor y titulo. Casi que me excedo.

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha & Co. no me pertencen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi quien se niega a cederme los derechos de autor.

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble: Confianza.<strong>

* * *

><p>Desde el primer momento en que lo vio aparecer en la aldea haciendo gran alboroto, supo que algo no muy bueno resultaría de ello. Verlo todo el día encima de Kikyou, lo sacaba de quicio. Y para colmo, el muy maldito decía que si estaba cerca de lo que era un bandido, ¿por qué de un hibrido no? El tipo se creía la gran cosa y más encima, su mujer no mostraba indicios de desagrado. ¡Kikyou le perdonó la vida! Cuando el imbécil había tratado de asesinarla. ¿Un aplauso para su mujer?<p>

A toda esa cantidad de reproches, debía sumar que él pretendía engañarlo con su fachada de niño malo y rebelde, ¿qué su objetivo era la perla de Shikon? podía reírse en su cara una y mil veces más, pues ÉL, Onigumo, poseía en su interior la codiciada perla. ¡Ah! Pero cierto, él se negaba a creerle.

Ahora, ¿Podía tratarlo más mal? ¡Claro que sí! El bastardo de mierda osó a besar su mujer. Pero lo que más lo lastimaba es que su mujer no mostraba índice de rechazo. Parecía encantada. Por un momento quiso correr y armar un gran escándalo; sin embargo, sus pies se quedaron atados al suelo, las palabras quedaron atoradas en su garganta y todo pensamiento positivo desapareció.

—¡Onigumo! —escuchó que lo llamaban, pero él parecía no entender.

La escena frente a sus ojos, hizo lo imposible. Romper su duro corazón. ¿Cómo se suponía que podía luchar contra algo que su mujer disfrutaba? ¿O debía comenzar a decir ex-mujer? Aun había la posibilidad de ir y reclamar lo que le pertenecía. Aunque en el fondo de todo su podrido ser, sabía que estaría mal.

¿Qué podía darle él, a una mujer tan perfecta? ¿Dinero?¿Casas?¿Amor?¿Viajes? Apretó los puños con fuerza. Nada de eso era verdad. Kikyou lo había escogido a él. Le sonrió infinidad de veces y le abrió las puertas de su casa. Las puertas de su corazón. Nunca le importó si era rico o no. Ella vio su interior.

—¡Esto tiene que ser una jodida pesadilla! —gritó. Todo a su alrededor comenzó a temblar y la imagen que momentos antes tenía al frente, desapareció.

Con pesadez abrió sus ojos y se encontró con el rostro llenó de lagrimas de una preocupada Kikyou. —¿Cómo se supone que voy a vivir sin ti? —preguntó ella, para luego abrazarlo con fuerza. Onigumo, que aun no salía del shock, solo se quedo mirando un poco sorprendido. Sin embargo, reaccionó.

—Yo no era quien se estaba besando con alguien que no es mi pareja —reclamó molesto, separándola de su cuerpo.

—¿Cuándo ha pasado eso? —cuestionó ella enojada— ¡Es culpa de la comida que recibiste! ¡No me culpes por tus descuidos! Si Inuyasha no hubiera estado cerca, el veneno te habría matado.

Ahora que le decían eso, todo estaba más claro. Su mujer jamás lo engañaría. Ella, era la única persona que se logró ganar su confianza. Pero, la bestia esa. De esa bestia tenía que cuidarse.

_Maldito._

**Fin drabble: Confianza.**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Les gusto? ¿Reviews?<strong>

**N/A: **La entrega del cuarto Drabble ha llegado. Me gustaría saber, si les esta gustando la historia, me tienen en vilo, pero espero que si.

Este cápitulo, fue una maraña de ideas, pero de aquí en adelante, se pone emocionante. ¡Inuyasha ha hecho su aparición! ¿Qué pasará?

**Les quiere**

**Vanu-chan**

**Matta ne!**

**Subido:** 11/12/2014


	5. Lo bueno

**¿Final feliz?  
><strong>

Serie de Drabbles.

**Palabras:** 488 sin notas de autor y titulo.

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha & Co. no me pertencen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi quien se niega a cederme los derechos de autor.

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble:Lo bueno.<strong>

Él, sin practicarlo mucho, había logrado canalizar los poderes de la Shikon no Tama y convertir esa energía, en habilidades sobrehumanas. En la aldea todos lo elogiaban, subiéndole el ego al doble. El ex-bandido hacia uso de sus conocimientos y exterminaba a los demonios que acechaban a la aldea, quitándole trabajo a su mujer. Además, se la pasaba compitiendo con el Hanyou y cada vez que lograba ganarle en algo. No quitaba su sonrisa arrogante por días. _Hasta que volvía a perder. _

Kikyou ya se había acostumbrado al escándalo y a las quejas que le daba su esposo. _Que el bestia esto, que el bestia lo otro_. Y así todo los días. Ella de forma paciente lo escuchaba atenta con una sonrisa en sus labios, pero eso no significaba que no estuviera cansada. Agradecía en lo más profundo de su ser, que gracias a esos descontrolados celos los demonios desaparecieran alrededor de la aldea. Sin embargo, ¡Era suficiente!

Por eso, ese día sin pensarlo mucho. Tomó el impulso y lo besó. Al principio quiso desistir de la idea. ¿Qué clase de ejemplo estaría dando una entidad sagrada con semejante acto? Se levantaba, se frustraba y luego se ponía a pensar. Sin embargo, su hermana le dijo unas palabras que la dejaron el shock —Yo creo que Onigumo piensa que algún día te irás con Inuyasha, por eso compite tanto. —Debía admitirlo, ella, así lo hubiera pensado miles de años, no habría llegado a tal conclusión.

¡¿Quien dijo que una sacerdotisa sabía sobre asuntos de amor  
>?!<p>

Cuando separó sus labios del hombre a quien había escogió su corazón, unos pensamientos fugaces pasaron por su mente. ¿Qué tenía ese hombre? Era gruñón, sádico, celoso, orgulloso, lujurioso y muchos adjetivos más que lo calificaban como una pésima y pecadora persona. A veces simplemente desaparecía y en otras ocasiones se salía de control. Siempre sabia como enfurecerla y con sus palabras toscas rompía sus esperanzas.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Onigumo con un gesto sorprendido.

Para impresión de todos, Kikyou comenzó a llorar. Esa mujer fría y calculadora estaba mostrando sus más profundos sentimientos. Ella, se aferro a la camisa de Onigumo, quien solo atinó a abrazarla.

—¿Es culpa de la bestia? ¿Es mi culpa? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Sucedió algo? —cuestionó preocupado por la repentina acción. Kikyou, solo negó con la cabeza y se aferró más al hombre.

—¡Feh! Estoy seguro que es tu culpa —dijo un arrogante Inuyasha.

—¡Cállate, bestia! —exigió él consternado. Un vacio se instaló en su estomago y el miedo lo embargo.

Sin embargo, unos labios cálidos lo tranquilizaron. Kikyou pensó, que si era ese hombre estaba bien. Él sabía sacar su verdadero ser sin mucho esfuerzo. Siempre ignorante, siempre arrogante, siempre orgulloso. Con su sonrisa la animaba a continuar con sus tareas. De alguna forma, cada vez que la esperaba para hacer el amor, la hacía feliz. La convertía en una mujer normal

Y eso, era bueno.

**Fin drabble: **Lo bueno.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>¿Les gusto? ¿Reviews?<strong>

**N/A: **La entrega del quinto Drabble ha llegado. Casi no logro llegar, pues hoy era día de estar con mi sobrina, que por suerte me ha dejado un rato para escribir. Tal vez se me haya pasado alguna tilde, pero lo estaré corrigiendo. Por el momento me retiro a una pijamada (?)

Gracias Lady-Shine, me alegra que te este gustando la historia. Onigumo es un pinche cursi (?), la verdad, falto saber más sobre este personaje. Inuyaha, ¿Lo arruinara o lo mejorará todo? Esa es la gran duda.

**Les quiere**

**Vanu-chan**

**Matta ne!**

**Subido:** 12/12/2014


	6. Palabras

**¿Final feliz?  
><strong>

Serie de Drabbles.

**Palabras:** 446 sin notas de autor y titulo.

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha & Co. no me pertencen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi quien se niega a cederme los derechos de autor.

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble:Palabras.<strong>

—¡Te… te… amo! —soltó de repente con una sonrojo en sus mejillas. Apretó sus puños y un suspiro de frustración salió de sus labios. Arrugó las cejas y caminó con impaciencia en de un lugar a otro, sin quitar su objetivo de la mira. Con histeria revolvió sus cabellos.

¿Qué mierda se suponía que estaba haciendo?

Entendía a la perfección que ya había pasado un año desde que todo había iniciado. No podía olvidarlo pues a cada instante Kaede se lo recordaba. Y aunque aun se preguntaba por las costumbres humanas tan estúpidas, sabía que podía pasar de no decir esas palabras. Lágrimas, gritos, peleas y otro montón de cosas que no deseaba imaginarse. Pero enserio, ¿Enserio tenía que decir ESAS palabras?

—No lo soporto —anunció, pegándole a un tronco cercano con su puño.

—¿Qué no soportas? —una voz femenina lo sorprendió. Con temor dirigió la mirada tras suyo, encontrándose con su mujer.

¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldita sea! Que no lo haya escuchado confesarse. Si no tendría que morir y ocultarse en el infierno.

—¡El clima! ¡No soporto el clima, mujer! —dijo nervioso, mirando a algún indeterminado en el cielo. Ella se rió por su impreciso actuar y atribuía esa actitud a Kaede o a Inuyasha. ¿Quién sabe qué le habrán dicho para ponerlo así?

—Cierra los ojos —pidió de la nada. Eso le daba miedo al ex-bandido y a pesar que quiso negarse, mordiéndose el labio para no soltar algún improperio. Los cerró. Sintió los pasos ligeros de su sacerdotisa. Un ligero cosquilleo se instaló en su espalda a sentir su respiración cerca y luego algo frío posarse sobre su cuello. —Ya puedes abrirlos —anunció, al abrirlos, se encontró con una mujer pensante y un Koodo tama en su cuello.

El primer regalo que le hacían.

Un sonrojo se hizo parte de sus mejillas y un nudo se atoró en su garganta. ¿Qué se suponía que debía decir? ¿Gracias? ¿Hagamos el amor?¿Feliz primer años? ¿Te amo? —_Solo debes darle tu regalo _—recordó de repente las palabras de la pequeña Kaede.

De su bolsillo sacó una peineta con decoración de flor y la puso sobre el cabello de Kikyou, la mujer no pudo evitar el asombro. Onigumo, al verla quedarse sin palabras. La abrazó. Con ternura, dedicación y amor.

—Kikyou… —la llamó en un susurro. La mujer aferró sus brazos al cuerpo de su esposo en respuesta. — No me dejes nunca —pidió él serio.

—No lo haré —respondió ella subiendo su rostro para dedicarle una sonrisa y besarlo.

Tal vez no eran las palabras que ella esperaba escuchar, ni las palabras que él esperaba decir. Pero así es su relación —lenta— y no lo cambiaban por nada.

**Fin drabble: **Palabras.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>¿Les gusto? ¿Reviews?<strong>

**N/A: **La entrega del sexto Drabble ha llegado. Aquí en mi país son las 11 pasadas, así que se vale. En este fue algo, indescriptible. A este punto, con seguridad puedo decir que Onigumo no sería capaz de decirle las palabras "Te amo" a Kikyou, por su condición de que fue una persona sanguinaría, así que os digo. No se ilusión con esas palabras.

Lady-Shine, es lindo ver como de alguna forma te llegan los sentimientos que quiero trasmitir a través de esta pareja. Onigumo, siempre será Onigumo, aunque a aveces haga cambios para ver feliz a su pareja, pero ¿Así es la realidad, no?

Gracias a las personas que leen, espero que esten disfrutando la lectura. Y les tengo una sorpresa, pero hasta el día 18 les comento con detalles.

**Les quiere**

**Vanu-chan**

**Matta ne!**

**Subido:** 13/12/14


	7. Lo que no se podía evitar

**¿Final feliz?  
><strong>

Serie de Drabbles.

**Palabras:** 448 sin notas de autor y titulo.

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha & Co. no me pertencen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi quien se niega a cederme los derechos de autor.

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble:Lo que no se podía evitar.<strong>

Había días específicos en que se sentía el hombre más impotente del planeta tierra. No poder hacer nada lo sacaba de quicio y en ocasiones rozaba su poca cordura. Muchas veces fue a ver grandes sacerdotisas y brujas, pero todas se reían de él. Al principio le daba ganas de rebanar a esas mujeres insolentes, sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo se dio cuenta que quera natural. Y además, inevitable. Ver a su mujer con una expresión de dolor, mientras sostenía con sus brazos el abdomen, se había vuelto normal. Aun así, no podía evitar hacerse muchas preguntas ¿Y si moría? ¿Y si se desangraba? ¿Y si en realidad le estaba ocultando una gran enfermedad? En ningún momento vio a Kaede en la misma situación ¿Realmente le sucedía a todas las mujeres?

—El te ya está listo —dijo la mujer a su lado, Onigumo parpadeó con confusión y luego recordó el porqué se encontraba en ese lugar.

—¿Esto ayudara a que mejore? —preguntó con duda.

—Todas las mujeres que lo han tomado, se sienten mejor.

Onigumo apretó la jarra de te hacia su cuerpo. Una corriente de advertencia pasó por su columna y supo que algo raro sucedía. Con sus ojos fríos analizó todo el lugar sin encontrar nada fuera de lugar. Nada más que la sacerdotisa. Quiso suspirar de alivio, pero no pretendía demostrar debilidad. Cualquier movimiento en falso le costaría la vida. Por eso, debía permanecer calmado. Sin embargo, algo en sus planes falló. Un movimiento rápido y unos cálidos labios sobre su mejilla, lo tomaron por sorpresa.

—¡¿Qué cree que hace?! —cuestionó molesto, levantándose de su lugar.

—Cobro mi recompensa —dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Onigumo dejó pasarlo por alto sin advertir el brillo malicioso en los ojos de la mujer. Sin embargo, eso no evitaba que a cada segundo pensara en despedazarla por tal osadía. Quemarla viva sería una buena opción. Tal vez cortarla mientras aun seguía vida o dejarla con muchos de sus compatriotas ladrones. Cada una de esas ideas los deleitaba, pero aun tenía la misión de controlarse. Una mínima cantidad de duda y su corazón seria contaminado.

En su cabello, sin prestar mucha atención al camino, llegó frente a la casa de su mujer. Con emoción comenzó a correr donde su mujer. ¡Al fin estaría curada! Sin embargo, en su carrera tropezó y el jarrón se rompió. Lo que más lo sorprendió fue ver todo a su alrededor marchitarse ¿Qué significaba eso?

_"Una advertencia"_ Pasó aquella idea por su mente, como miles de filosas espadas incrustándose en su cuerpo. Una maldición venia a cuestas sobre sus hombros y Kikyou saldría lastimada. ¿Ahora que debía hacer?

—Te voy a matar, Tsubaki.

**Fin drabble: **Lo que no se podía evitar.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>¿Les gusto? ¿Reviews?<strong>

**N/A: **La entrega del septimo Drabble ha llegado. Ya puedo decir que estamos en la recta final. Tan solo faltan 3 capítulos ¿Qué sucedera? Debo decir que necesitaba algo de acción, como algo que soltará los nervios de la pareja y no, Inuyasha no lo iba a hacer, él es tosco, gruñon, altanero, pero ¿meterse en la relación de otros? neeee.

Lady-Shine, dejame decirte que me hubiera encantado ver un mundo alternativo de esta pareja, pero Rumiko no tenia eso en sus planes —lastimosamente—. Comparto lo mismo, ellos son encantadores y Onigumo tiene su lado tierno que suele tapar con sus pendejadas de matar, pero así esta genial.

Gracias por leer, y mañana les veré en el octavo drabble.

**Les quiere**

**Vanu-chan**

**Matta ne!**

**Subido:** 14/12/14


	8. Decisiones

**¿Final feliz?  
><strong>

Serie de Drabbles.

**Palabras:** 478 sin notas de autor y titulo.

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha & Co. no me pertencen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi quien se niega a cederme los derechos de autor.

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble: Decisiones.<strong>

Las cosas no estaban saliendo bien últimamente. Él lo notaba. Kaede lo notaba. Inuyasha lo notaba. La aldea completa lo notaba. ¿Y quién sabe? Tal vez todo el mundo que aun no conocía, también. Las noches cada vez eran más frías y su corazón lentamente estaba cayendo en un abismo sin fondo. Por varios medios intentó remediar las cosas, indagar qué era lo que sucedía; sin embargo, a cada palabra, a cada acto que hacía, una daga más se enterraba en su ser. La mirada de indiferencia, las palabras acidas y las pocas veces que se encontraba en casa. Kikyou estaba ausente. Es como si alguien hubiese tomado la identidad de su mujer y se encargara de arruinar, lo que tanto tiempo les costó construir. Una relación acoplada a ellos.

—_Solo te estoy mostrando la verdadera Kikyou, ella se enamoró de ti por producto de una maldición mía._ —Le había explicado la sacerdotisa Tsubaki con una expresión dolorosa. Y aunque al principio solo había intentado ignorara esas palabras, con el pasar del tiempo, entendió que su amor habían sido retazos de papel.

Desde lo lejos se dedicó a observar a quien alguna vez le dedicó miradas de amor. Sus movimientos lentos y pulcros. La sonrisa que les dedicaba a los pequeños de la aldea. El viento revolviendo sus cabellos de forma delicada. Un suspiró cansado salió de sus labios ¿Qué debía hacer? Miró la perla en sus manos. Le fue difícil encontrar la persona que sacará esa maldición de su interior, pero lo logró.

—Eran promesas, —soltó de repente con una sonrisa cansada— pero es más importante que seas feliz. —Algo que aprendió Onigumo junto a Kikyou, fue a ser más tranquilo y dejar de actuar con bestialidad. Una decisión bien tomada, traía frutos a futuro. Tal vez se arrepentiría luego, sin embargo, en ese momento no lo estaba dominando su parte oscura, su parte podrida o su parte corroída por los malos pensamientos. En ese momento estaba siendo humano, con una pisca de bandido. Él deseaba lo mejor para su mujer, pero además no quería rogar.

Dio media vuelta y caminó en dirección al templo. Allí, tomó el Kodoo Tama y la perla, depositándolos sobre el altar vacio—Lo único que deseo, es que… —pausó por un momento, mordió con sutileza su labio inferior y en secreto, susurró unas palabras.

Como ladrón, salió de lo que alguna vez llamó hogar. En ningún momento volteó a mirar, pues su decisión cambiaria. Bien podía obligar a Kikyou a permanecer a su lado o exigirle una explicación can arma en mano, pero desde el momento en que ella le ofreció su ayuda, lo único que quiso, fue hacerla suya y guardarla como lo más preciado.

_—Le llevare a mi aldea para que se recupere, por favor no se esfuerce mucho —_esas fueron las caóticas palabras que desenlazaron ese doloroso final.

**Fin drabble: **Desiciones.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>¿Les gusto? ¿Reviews?<strong>

**N/A: **La entrega del octavo Drabble ha llegado. No tengo mucho que decir, pues en literal les haría spoiler. Así ue, hasta mañana.

Muchas gracias a las personas que leen. Se que son muchas y espero se animen a dejar su opinión.

Por los review, mil gracias.

**Les quiere**

**Vanu-chan**

**Matta ne!**

**Subido:** 15/12/14


	9. Calidez

**¿Final feliz?  
><strong>

Serie de Drabbles.

**Palabras:** 326 sin notas de autor y titulo.

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha & Co. no me pertencen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi quien se niega a cederme los derechos de autor.

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble: Calidez.<strong>

Corría lo más fuerte que sus piernas le permitían. Un dolor se instaló en su vientre bajo, su vista se volvió borrosa y la respiración agitada. La lluvia caía de forma violenta como aquella ocasión cuando él intentó dejarla. La voz con la que quería retenerlo, se había esfumado tras varios gritos fallidos de llamar su atención. La fuerza la abandonaba a cada instante. Tomó un último impulso y se aferró al kimono negro que él traía puesto. Sus ojos se cruzaron por milésimas de segundos, dándole a entender que algo no muy bueno saldría de ello. Lentamente con sus brazos envolvió el torso del ex-bandido, sintiéndolo temblar al entrar en contacto con su cuerpo.

—¿Por qué te marchaste? —preguntó la sacerdotisa con la voz afligida.

—Tú ya no me querías ¿Tenía razones para quedarme? —cuestionó algo molesto, pero sin llegar a ser muy agresivo con sus palabras.

—¡¿Por qué no luchaste? ¿Acaso eres un jodido cobarde?

¡Bien! Lo había soltado. Toda su irá había menguado en aquellas palabras. ¿Ese hombre le tomaba el pelo o qué? ¿Desde cuándo un bandido huye? ¡Ja! Ni que fuera la mismísima muerte. Rodó los ojos con frustración. El hombre frente a ella lo miraba impactado, como si hubieran arrebatado su alma. ¡Genial! Y no, no se creía el cuento que era parte de la maldición que sopesaba en sus corazones. Tsubaki escucharía sus amorosas palabras a penas solucionaría las cosas con su estúpido marido.

Onigumo reaccionó después de hacer muchas especulaciones y entonces, comenzó a estirar los cachetes de la entidad sagrada. Una carcajada sonora salió de sus labios con efusividad y la tormenta disminuyó.

—Definitivamente estás loca, mujer. —expresó contento, revolviendo los cabellos de Kikyou.

La preocupación que por tantos días lo embargo, en ese momento se estaba esfumando. La sensación de que todo mejoraría, calentaba su corazón. Ahora solo quedaban dos cosas por hacer. Desaparecer la maldición y ser feliz. Y para ello, debían matar a Tsubaki.

**Fin drabble: **Calidez.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>¿Les gusto? ¿Reviews?<strong>

**N/A: **La entrega del noveno Drabble ha llegado. Aclarando. En el drabble número siete, Onigumo fue donde Tsubaki por remedio para los "colicos" de su mujer. En el octavo, después de mucho días, se dio cuenta que el beso dado por Tsubaki solo era parte de una maldición que haría empeorar su matrimonio. Ahora... solo falta el cápitulo final. Lasy-Shine, espero haber aclarado tus dudas.

Muchas gracias por leer.

**Les quiere**

**Vanu-chan**

**Matta ne!**

**Subido:** 16/12/14


	10. ¿Final feliz?

**¿Final feliz?  
><strong>

Serie de Drabbles.

**Palabras:** 215 sin notas de autor y titulo.

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha & Co. no me pertencen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi quien se niega a cederme los derechos de autor.

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble: ¿Final feliz?<br>**

¿Exactamente qué era lo que tenía que decir? La tranquilidad lo embargaba. El sol le molestaba con sus arrogante rayos, pero ¿Y? Mientras que su cabeza reposara sobre las piernas de su mujer, todo estaba bien. Respiró profundo. Ya más de un año había pasado desde que su vida cambió. Nunca, nunca, nunca imaginó como bandido que tendría un lugar donde pertenecer. Tal vez si alguien le hubiera dicho que su miserable vida estaba al lado de una sacerdotisa, no se habría podido detenerse de la risa y posiblemente seguiría riéndose desde el infierno.

No podía decir que fue fácil, tuvo que confrontarse a sus propios sentimientos para conseguir la felicidad que todo ser humano anhela. Tampoco fue fácil afrontar la maldición impuesta por la sacerdotisa mala; sin embargo, lo superaron juntos. La perla desapareció. Él y Kikyou se reconciliaron después de una noche llena de pasión. Inuyasha consiguió ser humano gracias a Midoriko. Y Tsubaki desapareció después de una gran explosión de energía espiritual.

—Onigumo —lo llamó su mujer con una temblorosa ¿Acaso estaba nerviosa? Solo movió su cabeza en señal de estar escuchando. La mujer acarició sus cabellos con ternura. —Vamos a ser padres.

¡Bien! Esa ya era otra etapa por superar. Por el momento, se dedicaría a besar mucho a su mujer.

**Fin drabble: **¿Final feliz?**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>¿Les gusto? ¿Reviews?<strong>

**N/A: **La entrega del decimo y último Drabble ha llegado. Lady-Shine, lo se, es díficil despedirse de esta pareja, por eso vengo con las buenas noticas anunciadas en el septimo drabble. Habra una continuación de la historia ¿Acaso crees que lo dejare en esa parte tan emocionante?

No hay fecha para comenzar, pero eso si, a penas pague mis deudas con los retos que he tomado. ¡Publicare la continuación! Eso de que Onigumo sea padre esta muy loco.

Espero que les haya gustado mucho. Muchas gracias por acompañarme hasta el final y los vere en una siguiente entrega.

**Les quiere**

**Vanu-chan**

**Matta ne!**

**Subido:** 17/12/14


End file.
